RvB Dead Memories
by 032-Bias
Summary: Follows a young Agent Washington during and shortly after Epsilon's implantation. Rated M for language and some risque situations.
1. Prologue

"Good morning, David," the old man said for the seventh time, one eye on the monitor positioned over Wash's stomach as he strode into the office marking yet another chart Wash suspected wasn't actually his. He had a disheveled look about him. The kind that said "I'm not technically a doctor, but you should trust me with your health anyway."

_Washington,_ he thought, trying as hard as he could to beam the name into the doctor's brain. He'd fought far too long and hard for the title to be called David anymore. _It's Agent Washington now._

"Let's see if we can't get you out of here early then." Wash rolled his eyes, wincing as the steel in his chest extracted yet another tissue sample. As if he hadn't already been here for six hours.

"Psych evaluation checks out. No history of instability. You've adapted quite well to the simulation AI in your training suit. Tell me, David-" _Agent. Washington._ "-how has your arm been?"

To be honest, it was still excruciating at times. The limey fuck had snapped his arm like a twig, and the six-week prognosis would have been enough to discount him from the program. Humiliated by Wyoming's easy victory in practice and frantic that he might miss his chance at implantation, Wash had feigned health for over a month, fighting the urge to cringe with every blow he took in training.

"Never been better," Wash grinned lopsidedly as the doctor turned his wrist over on the examining board.

"Excellent," he answered, clearly less than sympathetic. "Barring any unforeseen difficulties, we'll have you rated for implantation tomorrow morning."


	2. Chapter 1

Wash studied the mirror intently then tried once again to rub the dark circles out of his eyes. The lines dug deep into his face, and it looked like he had aged ten years overnight.

"What the fuck..." Wash splashed water into his eyes, trying to remember something, anything about the day before.

_Wash's eyes rolled back in their sockets at the sharp pain in the back of his skull._

_ "Apologies, Agent Washington," said a weary voice in a deep southern drawl from somewhere beyond his vision."The guidance chip is necessary in order for our AI housing to effectively interface with your mind."_

_ "Guidance software installation complete." Washington recognized this second voice._

_ "Agent Washington," the Councilor addressed the Freelancer with his characteristic cold composure. "Are you ready?"_

_ He could only manage an affirming grunt, which the Councilor apparently took to mean yes, because the next thing he knew, Wash's helmet was being clasped over his head and a soft robotic voice cooed into his ear: "Freelancer Agent _**WASHINGTON**._ You have been selected for partnership with the artificial intelligence construct _**EPSILON**. _Please try to remain still. You may experience some slight discomfort. Beginning implantation...complete."_

_ Wash threaded his fingers through her smooth scarlet hair as she returned his kiss, the heat of her breath coming in waves over his neck. He forced his hips against hers, thrusting in rhythm with her -_

_ "-ent Washington. Please try to remain still. The process is nearly com-" _

_ "-plete," said the same pained voice Wash had heard before. "The sooner you learn to let go, the sooner this suffering can end for both of us. Councilor, please introduce the next sce-"_

_ "Agent Washington," came the Councilor's far-distant voice. _

_ "Agent _Washington_," he said again, as if underwater. _

_ "DAVID." Wash snapped awake to the sound of his name, the suddenly familiar Southern drawl piercing his thoughts. "We understand that the implantation process can be...disconcerting. Please try to remain calm." _

_ "Greetings Agent Washington," a third voice, hollow and horribly loud, rang inside his helmet. "I am Freelancer Artificial Intelligence Construct Epsilon. It is a pleasure to meet you."_

Wash awoke to a pounding on the door of his room.

"Wash! Get up! Shore leave, son. Let's get the hell out of here."

He dragged himself up off of the floor and rubbed his eyes, gazing into the mirror again.

"Yeah, I'll be right out. Let me grab some clothes."

"Hey Dave," Wash opened the door to the gleaming face of Veronica Gralie, the soon-to-be agent Carolina.

"Missed you, cutie," she piped, sneaking a quick kiss before turning to introduce the two other figures standing out in the hallway.

"I told you," Wash interrupted, half playful, half serious. "It's not Dave anymore, it's Leo...nard... Wait. What?"

"Yeah, whatever _**Wash,**_" said a tall man waiting in the corner. A broad smile spread across his face as he stepped into the doorway.

_Well at least someone's having a good day,_ Wash thought, happy to see North again, at least, and returned his grin.

"Obviously you two know each other," Veronica rolled her eyes, then gestured to the second agent. "And this is Agent Texas. She likes her program name too, apparently."

Tex...Wash couldn't figure out why the name felt so familiar, then it clicked:

"Great to finally put a face to the name that's been kicking my ass for the last six moths." Wash reached out to shake Tex's hand. She stiffened, as if unsure how to respond, then returned the gesture with a sweet smile.

_Suddenly they were wrapped in each other's arms. Tex clinging to him as if they'd die tomorrow, Wash forcing her up against the wall and moving slowly down her neck, kissing her bare chest-_

"Wash!" North yelled in his ear.

"Huh? What happened?"

"You blacked out, idiot." Wash felt a peculiar stab in his chest at Tex's words.

"Forget it," North lifted him to his feet. "Let's get out of this base."


End file.
